Computer analysis of ultrasound clinical images in order to increase sensitivity and specificity of diagnosis. Quantitation of ultrasound-tissue interactions including attenuation, scatter spacing, and backscatter amplitude. Diffuse liver disease will be investigated initially followed by other organs as appropriate.